In The End
by unknownwriter09
Summary: Her throat squeezed so painfully and her heart slowly shattered as she saw the picture placed neatly on the drawer. She felt the tears running down her cheeks. A smile formed on her lips. The picture of them together smiling, holding hands…without noticing it her fingers traced the photo. Song-fic. Rewritten since lyrics are not allowed. Chapter 2 is Mukuro's pov.
1. In The End Chrome

**Disclaimers: Amano Akira owns character while Linkin Parks own the lyrics.**

* * *

_In the End_

_It starts with one_

Tears stung her eyes as she tried to keep it in. She shakily folded her clothes gently placing them in with the rest of her things… away, sealed up, locked up… away, far away from the place called home… away from _**him. **_

_._

_._

_._

Her throat squeezed so painfully and her heart slowly shattered as she saw the picture placed neatly on the drawer. She felt the tears running down her cheeks. A smile formed on her lips. The picture of them together smiling, holding hands…without noticing it her fingers traced the photo.

_._

_._

_._

She jerks her hand back when she came out of her thoughts. She shook her head trying to… wanting to erase all those times she was with him… those lies. She looked at the mirror to see her weak, vulnerable state.

_._

_._

_._

A bitter smile form and a soft harsh laugh escaped her mouth. She an illusionist had fallen for a simple illusion. A simple mind game… she fallen hard and to be break by her own element.

"To be tricked into a simple mind game, it just show how much I fallen."

_._

_._

_._

She slowly worked her way into packing everything into the small black luggage she bought. She didn't need much; after all she is throwing her old self away. No more looking back to her past.

_._

_._

_._

Zipping up her bag, the woman walked to the door turning the brass doorknob. Tears well up in her lone violet eye, but she refused to let them fall. No, not anymore she won't cry for him. She walked out of the house.

_._

_._

_._

Oh how his unique chuckle always refresh her, his mismatched eyes that hold a glint of mischievous, his grin… everything about him she loved… but it was a lie.

_._

_._

_._

He was a cunning man. He was the first person in the world that had given her the warmth, the feelings of what everyone needs. He was the first one to love her.

_._

_._

_._

When she lay there on her death bed, he was the one who gave her a second chance. He gave her a new life, a second chance for something she threw away.

_._

_._

_._

The familiar sensation of her heart squeezing and her throat tightening up made tears form again. She tried to shake off, ignore it… but when a tear slip… she broke down.

_._

_._

_._

Her legs collapsed into the empty sidewalk. Her vision blurred with tears, her throat ached… Even after all that she _**loved **_him. She loved the man who betrayed her. She wanted him to accept her.

_._

_._

_._

She couldn't accept this. Her heart didn't, her brain numb… he was a successful puppeteer. She was the puppet and now… without him… she was nothing.

_._

_._

_._

'Stop, Stop crying Chrome! You don't need him!' she yelled inside but the tears won't stop flowing.

_._

_._

_._

She had enough. She won't become the puppet anymore. Her heart won't be open anymore. Slowly getting up, she felt relief wash over.

_._

_._

_._

The tears dried up leaving bloodshot eyed Chrome, but in a good way. She won't be controlled, tricked or broken.

_._

_._

_._

The sun slowly rises from the east erasing all of Chrome's pains as she took a step into her new life.

* * *

Since lyrics are not allowed the ... were where the lyrics was. Also to understand this more I suggest to listen to the song 'In The End' by Linkin Parks while reading it ;).


	2. Somewhere I Belong Mukuro

**Disclaimers: All credits goes to Amano Akira.**

* * *

_Somewhere I Belong__ (Mukuro)_

_When this began_

When Mukuro reached the doorway, the feeling of dread grew. It was funny how he cared so much about her. He grew up in a world filled with darkness where light can't even reach. He grew up to think humans were pawns... no to think they all are puppets. He was the puppeteer.

.

.

.

A humorless chuckle escapes his throat when he saw his hand shook as he reached for the doorknob to their house. Was he really afraid to see what was behind the doors?

.

.

.

He pushed her away not wanting to taint her with the darkness he carries; he did all that for her sake... but would she understand? Will his Nagi understand that?

.

.

.

His hand furiously shook as he finally turned the brass knob. Cold sweat formed and his breath turned shaky.

.

.

.

Empty... The house felt so empty... lonely. To be memorized by the mist user he found... He let out a bitter chuckle.

"Kufufu, to feel this useless emotion... what a spell you put me under Nagi." he said with a smirk filled with emotions he never thought he had.

.

.

.

He brought up his hand to his face clearly frustrated. He saved her from blink of death, pushed her away... then threw her away when her feelings for him grew. Taking a deep breath, he stands up using the wall for support.

.

.

.

Walking to their- no it alone was his, he found the photo they took at their first date.

"A monster like me doesn't deserve an angel like you."

.

.

.

His mismatched eyes caught a white envelope neatly placed on the night drawer with her neat writing on it.

_Mukuro-sama_

.

.

.

He picked up the letter gently as it was to shatter with his touch and slowly tore the envelope.

.

.

.

_Mukuro-sama, if you are reading this letter then I had already decided to take my leave._ He let out a chuckle, thinking how it was like her.

.

.

.

_I guess I wasn't as strong as you thought I'll be and I guess that is the reason why you push me away._ He shook his head at that wishing that he could tell her his reason for that.

.

.

.

_Though this may not matter to you, I still love and want to be with Mukuro-sama... but I guess that is impossible._ Mixed emotions swelled in his chest.

.

.

.

_This may be selfish of me, but I want to become a stronger so Mukuro-sama will look at me again._ Some of the words blurred due to water droplets... Her tears.

.

.

.

_But we both fully know that is a silly fantasy of mine, so I promise won't meet up with you again._ His throat squeezed tightly.

.

.

.

_But thanks to Mukuro-sama I experienced many things! I am forever grateful to you Mukuro-sama for making me live once more._ He felt his heart squeeze painfully... something he never thought he would ever experience... nether less from one of his so called puppets.

.

.

.

_Farewell Mukuro-sama, Chrome Dokuro_ He felt something trail down his cheeks and was surprised to know he was crying.

"No Nagi, I thank you for giving me something I never thought I have..." He a puppeteer, heart was taken away by his puppet.

* * *

Again ... are where the lyris are suppossed to be.

To understand the story more you should listen "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Parks while reading.

(I personally think this song represents some parts of Mukuro, but that could be only me.)


End file.
